


The Vessel

by Icalynn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Mpreg, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate scene between Zod and Clark, spoilers up to and including 'Vessel'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** [](http://aelora.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aelora.livejournal.com/)**aelora** declared May 22 to be LJ Mpreg day. So, I thought I'd write one in honor of the day. Lol, and I've never written a Mpreg, so yeah. Oh, and not beta'd so beware.
> 
> ETA: In case you don't know, a Mpreg is a fictional scenario that deals with a male becoming pregnant. You have been warned.

"Join me," he asks. No. He demands of you. He wants you to say yes, he wants you to give in and surrender. To give up what is good, to what you hold dear.

"No," you manage to reply, your heart screaming the reverse. You want to save Lex, you need to- you swallow hard as he advances, the dark, empty eyes staring at you.

Your heart skips a beat for a second, when in the darkness of his eyes you see a glimmer of the man you used to love- if only he knew the truth.

"Kal-El," he drawls out your birth name, leaning into your personal space. You close your eyes, his voice sending waves of desire through your body. He easily wraps his arms around you and you try to push him away, but his strength equals yours and you can't help but feel aroused over that small little detail.

You surrender too easily as his lips find yours in a heated kiss and you gasp, opening your mouth to his. The pulse to your groin triples and your body is on fire. You've never felt like this way before, not with Alicia, not with Lana.

It's something far more alien, and it feels so fucking good.

You moan, trembling slightly in his arms as you wrap your arms around him, giving into the desires you've always felt, but have always denied yourself.

"Join me, Kal-El," he hisses into your ear as he sucks your ear lobe into his mouth and you can't seem to find the words to speak. He grabs your hardening erection through your jeans and pumps it, sending you closer to the edge.

"God," you gasp as he suddenly pulls away from you and takes a step back. You suck in a shuddering breath, trying to calm your breathing, but you can't.

"God has no stake in our claim," he drawls, looking so calm and composed even though you can hear his heart racing as fast as your own.

"Our claim?" You question, trying to push away your arousal and the overwhelming desire to fuck him.

"To the future, Clark." He replies and he looks and sounds so much like Lex.

"Lex?" You question, hoping that there is a small part of him that is still alive, that Zod hasn't taken over completely. A shiver runs down at the thought, and that thought only hurtles your desire even more.

"I need you Clark," he states his voice lower, huskier and it makes you even harder.

"Yes." You acquiesce, reaching out for him, needing him.

"Yes, Kal-El." He hisses and in a blink of an eye he's on top of you, pulling at your clothes, stroking your heated skin, kissing your lips with a bruising force that takes your breath away.

"Lex," you moan as he lowers his lips to your nipple and you suck in a ragged breath.

He pulls away, his dark eyes looking up at you, his fingers running down your side. "Zod," he stresses and you flinch slightly, knowing that everything about this is wrong, but you still can't find the strength to care.

"Zod," you repeat slowly, sounding out every syllable, loving how it sounds on your tongue.

"Kal-El," he groans as he presses you up against the railing. He holds you at bay with a single hand as he drops to his knees, pressing his nose against your groin.

"Oh," you moan, your knees buckling as he swallows your erection in one quick move. "Oh, Lex!" You cry out, your hands immediately reaching out for his silky soft head. He grins around your erection and vibrates against you so fast that you can't even form a coherent thought before you explode into his mouth.

Your body tingles as your orgasm washes over you and you find yourself falling as he pushes you to the ground.

"Kal-El," he moans as he attacks your mouth, his teeth nipping at your lips. You slip your tongue into his mouth and you can't help but groan as you taste your seed on his lips.

"Lex," you grunt as he slides between your legs, parting your thighs. You cry out his name as you feel the head of erection stretching you open with one hard thrust. "Fuck," you hiss as you clench your muscles against the intrusion. "Lex," you whimper as you try to expel the foreign body and he waits until your body relaxes.

He kisses you, drawing out the kiss as you find yourself bucking up against him wantonly, suddenly needing him to fuck you.

"Join me," he whispers as he slowly starts to move, thrusting in and out in long, hard strokes. "Join me." He repeats as your eyes drift close, only feeling the burn of his erection inside you.

"Yes," you cry as he continues to pump in and out, the burning sensation lessening and you feel the build up of pleasure and you realize how hard your own erection is and you groan. "Yes, Lex, anything-" you moan as he wraps his hand around your erection and slowly begins to quicken his pace.

"Join me," he states once more as he spurs your orgasm once more and you feel the heat of his ejaculation deep inside you.

He collapses against you and you cradle him in your arms, kissing him softly as the heat in your abdomen doubles and you cry out in pain. You feel his arms circle around you and he's calling your name, and for a second it seems that your Lex is back.

"Clark," He calls once more and your eyes snap to his. His eyes are bright and so alive, you can feel the love and trust flowing through them.

"Lex?" You question, confusion clouding your thoughts as the pain starts to lesson and you can distinctively hear a third heart beat, it's so fast-

"Yes." He nods as he helps you sit up and then he kisses you. It's different than the first time, so soft, so tender, so loving, and so much better. "I've wanted this for so long," He confesses as he touches your face, gazing into your eyes. "I'm sorry our first time was through him."

"Zod?" You squeak, the name sounding foreign to your tongue as he pulls away.

"You could have told me," he begins, his shoulder slumping. "I would have protected you- I would have loved you," he sighs as he presses a hand against your abdomen and you sway slightly, the meaning suddenly clear. "You were always meant to be the vessel Kal-El."

You close your eyes as you listen to the third heart beat gaining strength. "A baby?"

"Our baby," he corrects. "Born from the seed of two Kryptonian males- our son will be unstoppable."

"Our son," you repeat, swallowing hard. "Will he retain Zod's memories?"

"I don't have the answers Clark, only time will tell." Lex sighs, pressing a soft kiss to your lips. "There's still so much we need to talk about, Clark- can we work through this? Can we do this?"

"We have too," you whisper, knowing that the lives of everyone around you depended on it. "We have too."

The end. 


End file.
